


Foiled

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: This was a weekly writers block drabble prompt from the Broken Chapters group chosen by the Wheel of Decides*Unnamed Angel *motel *candy wrappersAnd where there is candy, Gabriel can't be far off.





	Foiled

Pushing it open with his staff, Jegudiel stepped through the sun bleached motel door, light falling across the derelict room.   
  
"Gabe," He called out, "This journey has been too long." Walking further in, Jegudiel's feet dragged across the floor shuffling through thousands of empty foil candy wrappers that mimicked the sound of ocean waves with each step.  
  
An unnatural silence hung in the air over the crashing waves. Pressing further, "Gabe, come home. The battles have ended," looking around at nothing in particular sighing, "and the garden awaits your return."  
  
A breeze crosses Jegudiel's face and ruffles the once still foils causing them to lift and twist about him. Within moments the wrappers have become a spinning torrent of reflecting light spiraling about the room.  
  
A naked and grinning Gabe materializes before Jegudiel within the vortex, "The garden you say, Brother?"


End file.
